The Red Tights
by justlikebrooke
Summary: TV-version He loves her red tights. He’s not sure how a piece of clothing can evoke a feeling he didn’t even think he was capable of having, and honestly he doesn’t care. what could have happened if the CB makeout session in 1x10 hadn’t been interrupted


**Author's note: **I'm embarrassed to say that the first thing I write for Gossip Girl is a smutty one-shot, so be ware LOL. I just couldn't help myself. Chuck and Blair are just so hot! And the scene which inspired this is too steamy for words. Let's say that this is what could have happened between them if stupid Nate hadn't come to interrupt the CB make-out session in 1x10. Enjoy…

* * *

**-**

**The Red Tights…**

**- **

He loves her red tights.

He's not sure how that equation really works out, how a piece of clothing can evoke a feeling he didn't even think he was capable of having, and honestly he doesn't care. He just knows that he does.

It's not as if he loves the girl, he just loves those fucking red tights.

They're like a second skin that allows him to feel her but they still leave so much to his imagination. And as he rubs her thigh up and down, she slides that gorgeous tights-clad leg around him and presses him closer to her with her heal. Urging his lower half closer to hers.

Making out with Blair like this is quickly becoming addictive.

She's like this new person. Sexual and happy instead of pristine and bitchy, and he nibbles her bottom lip and stops kissing her for a second while he murmurs;

"You looked hot on Prince Theodor's arm today…"

An understatement of course. She looked like a fucking dream come true, and he has no idea how he managed to participate in that hideous dance-class. His dance-partner must still be feeling the pain from all the times when he wasn't paying attention and stepped on her toes. But he had his concentration somewhere else, more precisely on a pair of legs wrapped in ruby-red tights.

"Is that what I am to you?" she murmurs back and recaptures his lips. "Just an accessory?"

He grabs a hold of her perfect ass and whispers "Next to him, yes" in a husky voice, before swiftly pulling her up on top of him. "On me you'd be so much more."

She looks at him with a confident smirk. Her dark hair falls around them as she leans forward, kind of encircling them both in a curtain of tangled chocolate silk.

"Yes, but I can't be _on_ you, remember? Because you don't want Nate to find out. And I don't want anyone to…"

That last part isn't particularly something he wants to hear, so he simply silences her with more kissing, this time finding her neck and licking her pulse-spot greedily. She giggles and whispers; "You have to learn how to behave yourself first…"

His hands grace her thighs upwards before pulling her closer. And then he grabs the hem of her sweater and pulls it over her head before she starts to work at unbuttoning his shirt. He groans as she unconsciously rubs against his erection and her eyes flicker up and meet his.

"What?"

"You're _killing_ me Waldorf…"

She probably realizes what it was that made him make that sound because she does it again. Rubs against him, making his already rock hard dick swell even more. He grabs her waist and pushes her down on him, and now she is the one letting out the strained sound.

He can almost see her nipples harden under the thin fabric of her white shirt and he can't wait to take them in his mouth, but he needs to get her naked first, and since the night of her birthday this is the farthest they have come. Every time something seemed to get in the way and cut their alone-time short. Something he is quickly getting frustrated with.

With a swift movement, he turns them so that she's under him again and he quickly discards his shirt before trapping her with his body and crashing his lips onto hers. He loves kissing her because he knows she kisses him differently. With Nate she used to give chaste kisses, dutifully waiting until his best friend's tongue asked permission before letting it into her mouth. Often the kisses she had shared with Nate never evolved to more then pecks. But with him she threw herself straight into the kisses, open-mouthed and hot. Her tongue would battle with his while he licked every little crevice of her mouth and she'd occasionally tug at his bottom lip with her teeth, impatiently.

Just like he does with her bottom lip now.

He kisses her again and again and again. Kisses her until he's out of breath and out of mind. Her cheeks are flushed when he pulls back a little and she's already panting as he starts to undress her.

"You're so fucking gorgeous…" he breathes as he folds away the fabric of her shirt and reveals her breasts. "So fucking perfect…"

His mouth moves downwards, capturing her left nipple in a wet kiss that probably soaks and ruins the lacy bra she's wearing, but he doesn't care. He needs to have her, it's been too long, and if she wants him to, he'll buy her the whole damn LaPerla store down on 5th avenue.

His right hand slides against her curves while he leans on his left. She wriggles out of the shirt and he unzips her shorts. But he doesn't pull them off. He wants this to last and he knows that once the shorts and tights are of, things will pick up for real. Instead he dips his tongue into her bellybutton, licking the small dent and growing even harder when the first real moan escapes her lips.

Her hands grip his hair and her perfectly manicured fingernails rakes against his scalp. And there's nothing in his head other then the thoughts of what he wants to do to her. What he _will_ do to her.

Because today nothing is stopping him. Blair has no obligations to run off to, her mother is out of town and Nathaniel is off somewhere with his father.

He rolls over and pulls her with him, recreating the former position of her straddling him. She bends down to kiss him and he eagerly meets her lips as if he's starving. Reaching behind her back, he unclasps the bra and slides it down her arms. She sits back up and he palms both her breasts. Cupping them in his hands and kneading them so that she moans.

"Chuck… oh _yes_…"

He pushes his crouch against her again, making small circling movements with his hips to try and relieve some of the building pressure in his pants. Pants that are becoming tighter by the second.

"Do you want me?" she asks, voice raspier than usual and eyes a little cloudy, and he just looks back at her in disbelief.

Does he want her? What the hell kind of question was that?

"Do you _really_ need to ask me that, Blair?"

If the erection pushing against her core isn't enough evidence, then the hunger in his eyes should tell her, shouldn't it?

"Want you?" he breathes out. "I fucking _crave_ you. I n_eed_ to have you… its not even funny Waldorf."

She's kissing her way down his chest and abs and he closes his eyes when he feels her fingers pop open the button of his pants. And when her lips are somewhere in the region of his midriff, she slips her hand down into his boxers and strokes him.

He hisses like a snake through clenched teeth and involuntarily jerks his hips. Her touching him never becomes less arousing. Every part of his body that her fingers or lips touch burns, and the feeling of her hand wrapped around his cock is almost too much.

For a second he wonders if she was ever this daring with Nate, and he realizes how weird it is that he's thinking about this now when Blair has her hand in his pants. It's as if the jealous monster never sleeps. Although every thought of his best friend evaporates the second she starts pumping him slowly.

"Oh fuck…" he groans, and he's pretty sure that he can feel her lips turn upwards in a satisfied smirk against his skin right before she sucks one of his nipples into her mouth.

"Blair… I'm serious… you need to think twice about doing that…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to ruin my reputation… and… and come inside my pants if you don't stop."

"I don't care."

"Yeah? Well, I do."

Flipping them back around again she loses the grip on him and he pulls her shorts and those incredibly sexy red tights off. The lacy panties, matching the bra that's currently somewhere on the floor, doesn't hide much and he stares at her for a while before pulling them off too. He finds himself thinking that she's too beautiful to be real, and then he thinks that it's probably the first time he has ever described a girl with that word. Even inside his head.

_Beautiful_

He goes back to kissing her mouth, but he does it slower now, tasting the lingering traces of peppermint gum. Traces her inner thigh with his fingers, and the higher he gets the more impatient her kisses become. Her hips rise just a little and then he lets his fingers slide over her center. The hot moist sensation makes his head spin and his erection to throb.

"I love how horny you are…" he breathes in her ear, and for the first time this afternoon, she seems to blush.

"Why would you think that, Bass?"

She tries to smirk and seem unfazed, act as if she's still cool, calm and collected. But he grabs her hand and brings it down in between them, pressing her own fingers in between her slick folds.

"Can you feel how wet you are? You_want_ me…"

She tries to pull her hand away and it's obvious that she's going to contradict his self-assured remark, but he holds her hand in place and beats her to it.

"…Which is damn lucky, Blair… Because I think I'd seriously die if I wasn't allowed to fuck you right now. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She actually shakes her head and he lets out a raspy laugh when she mocks innocence and says; "I'm almost a virgin still, remember? I'm new at this."

He's still wearing his pants and boxers and he wants to rip them off and plunge right into her tightness. But her comment, however playful and husky, makes him remember that there is actually truth in what she says. There are so many things she's never done and suddenly he's even more dead set on being the one to show her around in her newly found world of sex. Give her amazing orgasm after amazing orgasm. Make her scream his name. _His_ name.

"I'm gonna do something to you" he whispers and starts to lower himself down. He spreads her legs to get more room and when he dips his head down towards her wet folds she flinches.

"What are you doing?"

She actually sounds a little panicked and he caresses her thighs to calm her.

"Just relax… I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. You'll like this…"

It still amazes him that she can be so sexy and make him want her so unbelievingly much when she's so totally unaware of the many ways to fuck. He can feel her tense up when he holds her knees in place and finally lowers his head to taste her. He sticks his tongue out and laps her bud softly. A held back whimper falls off her lips and he goes back to old school basics, slowly tracing the alphabet with the tip of his tongue. Before he has even reached the letter 'D', she breathes fast and grabs the sheet tightly in balled fists.

He hasn't done this in ages, but he hopes that it's like riding a bike and that he hasn't forgotten. Lately the girls he has fucked didn't get this type of attention, and not because he doesn't like to give head, because truthfully he really does. More because since he had Blair the first time it hasn't felt right to be that _intimate_.

She wiggles under him, panting fast, and by the time he hits 'H' she's making the most wonderful sounds. Moans loudly in ways that almost seem uncharacteristic for the otherwise so in control girl. 'K' evokes a high-pitched cry and when he gets to 'M' she lets go of the sheet and grabs his hair, shoving his face into her. Bucks her hips so wildly that he just keeps making that letter over and over.

M…M…M…M…

"Oh… Jesus…Chuck…"

Her voice is thick and he almost laughs at the oxymoron of having his name in the same sentence as something biblical, but it feels so awesome hearing her moan out her want for him in this natural way. A tiny flutter appears in his stomach at the same time as she starts shaking, and it grows stronger as he holds her thighs tightly and finally sends her over the edge, feeling her inner muscles spasm against his mouth.

He goes back to lapping her gently as she comes down from her high and when her moans have died down to a much calmer breathing, he stops and slides out of his pants and underwear before crawling up and placing his own body pressed flush against hers. Naked skin against hot naked skin.

"Wow…" she breathes and he hushes her and kisses her softly. He is still painfully hard but strangely enough he feels no stress to enter her.

_You have to learn how to behave first…_

She strokes his abs lazily and he kisses her temple, silently wondering how wing-clipped butterflies could still flutter so strongly inside him. Hadn't he killed them off?

"Don't you want to… uhm…" she mumbles. "I mean, you probably want to…"

Her hand fumbles down low to reach for his erection but he just pulls her closer and kisses her again, still with the taste of _her_ on his tongue.

"Later…" he whispers. "We have plenty of time…"

Her breathing evens out and her body molds itself after his. Someone else that's not him might call this spooning, and as he wraps his arm around her to keep her in place, he holds on to the notion that no one will see him do it and that his reputation as a bad boy is still safe.

Because no one knows that the fluttering is still there. The fucking fluttering that never stops.

Stupid, moronic butterfly-creatures.

He can't blame the almost nauseous feeling in his stomach on possible feelings for Blair, because she_told_ him not to feel. She told him to kill winged insects and get real, and even if she hadn't, he doesn't do 'feelings'. And he doesn't want to think that the nauseousness could be related to the fear of her realizing that Nathaniel might be changing his mind.

Then his eyes fall on a piece of fabric at the bottom of her bed, and since he refuses to think that he, Chuck Bass, might be developing a heart, he blames the only thing that seems even close to logical.

He blames the red tights.

--

* * *

**Autho****r's note**: Too much? LOL

I just had to get it out of my system… Hopefully the multi-chapter story that I have planned for Blair and Chuck will have a little more plot. Or at least a better balance between sex and intrigue. But can you really blame me? I mean, have you _seen_ them? This couple is _steamy_ for sure… H.O.T.

/L


End file.
